Breaking Her Own Heart
by bluenemo7
Summary: Jake just came back from south american and he finds that Nessie has grown a lot more then he expected. He thinks that she will be his forever but he may find a bump in the road at Eastwood High School
1. Chapter 1: Home is where the heart is

**Hey sorry for the delay, I have a wonderful beta but I was not in touch with her this week, so this chapter is beta-less so all grammatical errors are my fault entirely (and I'm pretty sure I just spelled that wrong). BTW I had this chapter for a while and I was going to post it on thursday, and I have a million excuses to why I didn't, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear them all. I intend on posting a chapter a week, I forgot to mention last chapter that I wanted reviews but I wasn't requiring them for the next chapter. Please understand that I wasn't trying to force reviews I just desparatly wanted to know that people read and enjoyed my story. **

**This chapter actually takes place before the one I posted first.**

Chapter one: Home is where the Heart is

As soon as my eyes opened the thought flashed across my mind. Jake was coming home today. Even though my body ached for me to go back to sleep I resisted the urge and quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom mirror.

_Oh god_ I thought at the sight of my frizzed hair and sleepy, baggy, eyes. I had a lot of work to do before Jake gets here. I looked at the clock. 9:36 it read, and Jake was getting here around twelve o'clock, I had an hour and a half.

It was only after showering that I realized I had no idea what to wear! Jake hasn't seen me in four months and I have to make a good impression, but I can't wear something that makes it obvious I'm trying to grab his attention.

I paced my closet-yeah my closet is actually big enough to pace in-desperately trying to think of something to wear. Finally I took all of my clothes out and picked out my favorites. After about fifteen minutes of indecision I had decided to go with jeans but I had to choose between two shirts: My thick, but soft baby blue striped sweater or a flannel shirt with a Native American-looking design on it.

I decided to wear the sweater, I had no idea what the design on the flannel shirt was or if it was even Native American, I wouldn't want to offend Jake. Then I realized if he would be offended by it I could never wear it again and I quickly and shamefully buried it in the back of my closet.

Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest I walked over to the mirror to check my progress. I sighed, my hair was a disaster, no surprise there. I sighed as I brushed the tangles out of my bronze curls, not exactly sure why all this mattered to me, it was just Jake, my best friend, but I still had this growing desire to please him. I glanced down at my promise bracelet Jake gave me when I was little, every Christmas he has attached a new charm to it, so now I have two little charms.

Since my name is a combination of Renee, which means reborn, and Esme, which means loved the last two Christmases I got a phoenix and a heart both made out of wood.

I glanced at the clock, 11:48, one last look in the mirror caught me by surprise. I was actually pretty. I'm not sure what it was but today I just looked different, I felt different, better than usual. My face wasn't as pale and the bags under my eyes had disappeared, and my cheeks were just a little pinker then they usually were, and the natural lavender shadow my eyes had was now a light pink. My hair was actually cooperating today, that's always a plus. And I did it all without the help of make-up.

I took one last look at my room, making sure I didn't leave any dirty clothes lying around on the floor. I thought about how much my room had changed in the past three years. I guess it matured as I did. When we first moved to Ocean Shores from Forks I had a bunk bed and pink flowery sheets, the walls were a light lavender and I had darker purple carpet.

Now the walls where a sky blue and the carpet a rich turquoise. East wall of my room was entirely made up of windows so that you can see the sunrise. The West wall was lined with book shelves filled to the brim with books. I had a keyboard piano in my room, even though we had a grand piano downstairs my Dad usually hogs it.

I heard tires a few miles away and ran downstairs with my heart pounding. This was the first time I had been out of breath in days, why am I getting so worked up about Jake coming home? It's just my best friend. I tried not to dwell on that with my mind-reading father in the room. All my family members noticed my accelerated heart-rate and hopefully thought it was from running downstairs, but I didn't fool him.

"Good morning Nessie." Grandma Esme greeted me with a smile, "Do you want breakfast?"

"No thanks Jake's almost here." I declined her offer, still trying to catch my breath "Where's Rose?"

"Umm…she said she had better things to do then wait around for some smelly dog to get here." Emmett said apologetically.

I sighed, I guess some things never change, Aunt Rosalie has always disproved of Jake being near our family.

The car stopped in the driveway and I heard a car door open and seconds later close. I could hear a set of feet walking down the driveway, slowly at first then quickening the closer he got to the house. My palms got sweating in anticipation, my heart never quieted, I forgot to control my thoughts and hoped Dad was focused on something else.

For one small moment my heart stopped when Jacob turned the knob of the door.

Slowly he opened the door, if he opened it any slower I would have had to fling it open for him, but all my tension faded as soon as I saw him.

All the worrying I did this morning about my appearance didn't matter anymore, the tightness in my stomach that I didn't even know I had was gone, my heart rate which was pumping a thousand mile per hour had stop and now it wasn't even beating anymore.

Of course he hadn't changed at all, he still had his perfect short black hair, dreamy deep brown eyes, athletic build, and of course the heart-warming smile. He beamed at me as soon as his eyes found mine and I hurled myself into his arms.

He stumbled with the impact of my hug. "Wow Nessie," that was all he said at first then he continued. "You have grown a lot more then I had expected."

I could have sworn I heard my dad growling from behind me but I ignored him, he has been particularly grumpy these past few days.

"I've missed you so much Jake." I said putting a little bit more emphasis on the so then I had planned when I said it in my head.

"Nessie would you please share Jake," Mom protested from behind me. "You aren't the only one who missed him."

"Calm down girls there's enough of me to go around." Jacob joked mischievously winking at Dad as he hugged Mom. Dad rolled his eyes and went back to sulking. I wondered why Dad didn't like Jacob, I know that Jake used to be in love with Mom but he wasn't anymore. When I was still little Jake and my dad got along just fine but recently he has been grumpy whenever Jake is around, even before Jake left.

"Renesmee you must eat breakfast at some point this morning." Esme exclaimed, I sighed and followed her into the kitchen. She was right, as always, I needed human food three times a day, or else I get really thirsty. Even though I eat human food I also need to go hunting about once every two or three weeks.

"Would you like some too, Jake?" Esme asked before exiting the room.

Jake's face lit up and he replied, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

After eating about three times more food, and three times faster than me, Jake talked to Dad about his adventure in the Amazon. He went down to South America when Nahuel heard rumors about shape-shifters in the jungle, so Jake, Leah, and a few people from Sam's pack searched the Amazon for four months.

"None?" Dad questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Fifty-six trails and you couldn't find any shape-shifters."

"Yep," Jake replied, "They must have phased around other humans because after they phase we lose the trail. Sam's guess is that they did it on purpose so that they can't be found in their human form when they are at their weakest. It's a wonderful strategy, but unfortunately for us that means they are really hard to find."

"Are you going back?" I said, trying hard to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Geez Nessie, already trying to get rid of me?" Jake said, he was joking of course but I still blushed. "At least let me stay for lunch."

I laughed and when I could finally control the giggles escaping my mouth, I replied. "Oh Jake, I don't think I could get rid of you even if I tried."

"I have tried," Dad grumbled, "I came to the conclusion that it is impossible."

* * *

><p>Jake stayed all day at my house. As the evening progressed Jake and I sneaked into my bedroom to spend some time alone.<p>

"When did you get the room dividers?" Jake asked, walking up the stairs and into my room.

"About a month after you left." I replied, sitting down on my bed. "I needed some privacy; it's hard to come by in a house of vampires."

"I feel bad for your dad." He said, sitting down next to me. "He has to listen to his teenage daughter's thoughts. But it's even worse for you since you can't get away with anything."

"I've gotten used to it." I stated. "I usually have to recite the Chinese alphabet backwards more than once a day."

"I don't care what thoughts Edward hears, if he doesn't like what's in my head then he shouldn't be in my head."

"Easy for you to say, he can't ground you." I complained. "But he can kick you out of the house."

"Not really, Bella or Esme would just let me back in." he smiled mischievously. "Like he said earlier, you can't get rid of me."

"Are you going to school with us Jake?" I asked.

"What do you mean going to school?"

"My family is going to school here for a few years, we start the day after my birthday."

"First of all I don't think your dad would like it too much if I went to school with you, but if you want me to I will."

I smiled, he would go to school just for me, my stomach fluttered at the thought. I wonder why my dad wouldn't like it if he went to school, but I didn't ask.

"I should get to sleep," I said looking at the clock on my stereo. "That way I'm wide awake and ready for whatever birthday celebration Alice had planned."

I was secretly testing Jake to see if he had remembered my birthday, tomorrow I was turning four, in half vampire years. It still puzzled everyone that I had grown so fast, faster than Nahuel and all of his sisters.

Jake had no surprise or regret on his face at the mention of my birthday, he just grinned at me. "Do you want to know a secret?"

I nodded and he leaned close to and put his lips next to my ear, I shivered at the thought of his closeness. What would his secret be, that he came just to see me? That he loved me with all his heart? What am I thinking, Jake is just my friend. But before my head could ramble on any longer, slowly he whispered as soft as a baby bird's feather "It's formal."

I tried to quiet my groan but it still escaped. Jake chuckled at my expression and I fought the urge to punch him in the face. Ugh! A formal, that means about three hours of hair and make-up alone. We haven't even gone shopping for dresses in the last week! I don't even know if any of my old dresses fit me.

"Does that mean we're going shopping tomorrow?" I complained.

"I'm only allowed to give away one Alice secret at a time." He laughed. "Then she'll hunt me down and serve me for dinner."

I punched him in the arm, he knew I didn't like it when he talked about my family being carnivorous, vegetarian vampires. I guess they can be considered vegan vamps because they don't use, wear, or eat products made out of humans.

My Dad laughed at my joke from downstairs and I realized my curtain was open, but I distinctly remember closing it this morning when I was freaking out. Someone must have come in and opened…a particular someone who wanted to read my thoughts! I ran through the door to my closet and to the back wall of my room and closed the titanium curtains.

Titanium is a vampire's only (physical) weakness. Titanium is the only thing that can pierce my skin (so piercing my ears was hard), it also blocked vampires special abilities so my dad couldn't hear my thoughts, and Alice couldn't see the result of the decisions I made in here, even though she couldn't see me anyways.

I was so embarrassed! What had Dad heard in my head? I let my mind speak without thinking I practically yelled at the top of my lungs "Ugh! Why does he have to do that?"

Jake laughed and I shot him a glared and he instantly wiped the grin off his face.

"I really should get to bed." I said hopping onto my bed and under the blankets.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Nessie." He replied, letting his grin escape, and kissed my forehead before heading toward the stairs.

"Jake,"

"Yes?"

I paused not exactly sure what to say, "That's for coming back, I did really miss you."

He smiled a sweet smile and responded. "You are very welcome, Nessie. I missed a lot too."

I regretted letting him leave after that. The bed was still warm from where he had sat and I could still feel the gentle kiss he had placed on my forehead, and his warm breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear. My heart ached for him, but I finally drifted back to sleep. My Jacob was finally home.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I left Renesmee's room smiling. I walked downstairs, said goodbye to her family, and left. I had had a long day and wanted nothing more than to crash on my beckoning bed. I take that back there was one thing I wanted more.

Renesmee.

My world has been revolving around her since the first day she was born four years ago. There aren't enough worlds in the world to describe how seeing her again felt, Amazing, wonderful, incredible, breathtaking, Magnificent, and that's just scratching the surface about the way I feel right now.

There also aren't enough words to describe how scary it is to see her all grown up now, terrifying, alarming, horrifying, and the fact that I'm living in constant fear Edward will hunt me down and kill me for something I accidentally thought, doesn't make me feel any safer.

It had felt so great to finally see her after all these months. I loved feeling her soft skin under my fingers, seeing her smile, and hearing her laugh at my most ridiculous jokes, and most of all I loved the feeling of having her in my arms again.

I would never admit it but I was so happy Renesmee had saved me from Bella. I still can't believe how worked up I was about her when loving Renesmee was so much easier. I had to work hard to make Bella even notice me, but I always had Nessie's attention, and she undoubtedly had mine. I tried my absolute hardest to win Bella's heart and I only got a small piece. Bella had been blinded by Edward and could never see me, but Nessie saw me and one day she would see how much I loved her, but that would have to wait.

It grew more and more tempting to tell her about our imprint but Edward was the only thing in the way now she was all grown up. I was a little scared after he semi-threatened me four years ago but now she was full grown I was terrified.

_"Jacob I understand what it's like, I just want you to wait." He protested. He probably _was_ the only one outside the pack that can understand what we go through. _

_"I know," I said defeated, hanging my head. _

_"I'm not asking you to never tell her," he paused. I could tell this was hard on him, but he can suck it up. "All I'm asking is that you wait seven years."_

Seven years?_ But it was a price I would happily pay for my Renesmee._

_"Okay," I paused, waiting for a catch. "I won't tell her for seven years."_

_"If you tell her earlier…then you can't see her until she is seven."_

Seven years seemed long four years ago when she was only a few days old but now that she is full grown I'm not sure I can wait another three years.

But Renesmee is the only thing that matters so I will tell her when the time is right, no matter what Daddy has to say about it.

**Not exactly sure when I'll post the next chapter, but I promise it will be sometime this week. Please, please, please, please, review I need to know people are reading this! I feel alone and lost! My beta is going to hate me for this chapter (pm me if you want to know why) but I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time lovely readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story and I want it to be perfect, I need to know that I'm satisfying readers so I need ten reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight no matter how much I wish I did**

heart stopped at the sound of feet hitting the forest floor.

I stood there in the forest for a few seconds before my feet reacted and began to run.

They're coming for me again, but this time they'll find me. I know I can't outrun them, and I don't have Jake to keep me safe at the first sign of danger.

They were catching up, and fast, I was getting tired, I want to keep running but that would just be prolonging the inevitable. I don't stop, I won't stop.

Right on my heels now Felix reaches for me and I can't keep fighting anymore. He has his arm around my neck about to yank my head off.

I sat up straight in my bed and looked around my room I sighed _No Volturi_ I thought to myself as I let my heart slow down, pulling my copper colored curls out of my face. I walked out of my room and onto my balcony. I shivered feeling the cold Washington air sting my skin I looked at the daisy thermostat Aunt Rose got me for my second Christmas, so I could remind the rest of my family how cold it was. Since they are vampires they can tell how cold or warm things are, except for Jacob who's a werewolf. I have a weird family but even weirder then that I'm half vampire, one of like five.

Which is why I have been put on the Volturi's most wanted list. Even though they haven't come after me or my family yet, they have been looking for more half-vampires to study. They just didn't want to pick a fight with my family because they knew they would lose to the multitude of vampires that would come to our defense, just like last time. They came once four years ago, before they knew what I was.

"Why aren't you asleep, Night Owl?" asked Jake, bringing me away from my thoughts. He was right I was a night owl for me the night was the best time of the day. Waking up and coming onto my balcony had become a routine.

"I guess Lock-ness-Monster isn't enough for you, you just had to come up with another terribly catchy nickname." I replied, leaning over the railing of the balcony. "Can't sleep I had a nightmare."

"Then why don't you come down here and tell me about it." he said holding his arms out for me to jump, I didn't think twice about jumping into Jacob's arms, and like always he caught me with grace.

I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him my dream using my 'gift'. Most of the vampires in my family had special abilities, my Dad can read people's minds, my Aunt Alice can see the future, and my Mom has a mental shield, when I touch someone I can let them know what I'm thinking, I used this a lot when I was little even when I _could_ talk.

Jake set me back on my feet and put his hands on my shoulders before speaking.

"Renessmee I swear to you that as long I'm alive the Volturi will never touch you." he promised, never taking his eyes away from mine. I didn't even know what it was at first, but I felt my stomach flutter at his words.

"Promises only go so far," I whispered, I couldn't look into his eyes not wanting to know what I would find in his deep brown eyes. "Jake, I'm scared."

He held me close as I let the silent tears stream down my face, I felt better knowing his warm arms were around me. "Oh Renessme you don't understand," he whispered into my hair.

"Then help me to understand." I said, my tears had finally stopped but I still didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms.

He sighed. "I wish I could but it's complicated, and you're right promises only go so far you'll just have to trust that I will go to the ends of the Earth to make sure you are safe."

**A/N: If you liked it please, please, please, review that way I know how many people are reading this. If I don't get ten reviews it will be the end of this story :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Wishes

**Hello wonderful reader! in case you didn't notice I changed the name of the story, this one fits better, you will see how at the end of the chapter. This chapter was edited by my awesome beta. Now you don't have to read my terrible run-on sentences I'm famous for! for future referance, Renesmee's point of view is what most of the story is written in, so if I don't say that it's someone else's it's Nessie's thoughts. Hope you enjoy!**

Renesmee

The sun cast shadows of the trees on the wall of my bedroom. I definitely didn't want to get up yet, but Alice would be up soon to take me shopping. I wish I could spend the day with Jake for my birthday instead of last minute shopping with Alice, but he probably had better things to do than spend a day with me.

After a few minutes of imagining what a day with Jake would be like, I got up and went downstairs to see where she was. Alice was sitting at the breakfast bar glaring at me.

"You foxed Jake into telling you about your party!" she said. Jake looked at me apologetically. "But he's not in the dog house; he didn't give away anything vitally important."

"Foxed?" I asked, to both Jake and Alice.

"Yes, you foxed it right out of him," she teased. "God knows how gullible he is, and you are irresistible.

"UGH!" I surrendered, secretly begging Alice to drop that subject. "Go ahead! Haul me to Port Angeles or Seattle for hours of shopping 'till I literally drop."

Alice smiled a rather evil grin. That can't be good. "We aren't going shopping today. Your party isn't until after school starts so you can have a proper sweet sixteen with half the school invited!"

Even though I looked like I could be closer to seventeen or eighteen, the story we were going with was that I'm turning sixteen so that we can stay here 'till I finish high school.

"Alice you are crazy!" I protested throwing my hands in the air. "Don't you think you should ask before you throw me a huge party? What if I'm a loser that doesn't have any friends?"

"Nessie, you are freaking gorgeous. That's all you need to be popular." I sighed at her ridiculousness. When I glanced at Jake he smiled tentatively. I glared at him. Just because he was out of Alice's doghouse doesn't mean he's out of mine. "High school isn't like the way it's portrayed on TV."

Despite the fact that I wanted to go to school more than I wanted to breathe, I was still nervous about fitting in. My mom said that our family wasn't the most popular group of people on the planet.

"Jacob is taking you captive today so get dressed and come back down." Alice commanded. My heart fluttered at the day! My dream came true I had Jake to myself for a whole day! I shot Jake a questioning look, but he just smiled at me, and Alice scooted me up the stairs. "Edward told me about your surprisingly hard decision about what to wear yesterday, so today I'll help!"

I think it's funny how she doesn't ask, just declares that she is helping me, whether I want her to or not. "Alice you didn't have to do that, I can pick out my own-"

"I have respected your style, I'm secretly just happy you didn't get Bella's terrible wardrobe genes; but I want to help you so bad right now, I'm about to explode! So just be complacent and let me do my magic."

I sighed; there was no stopping my aunt when she wanted something. At least I didn't have to have the major freak-out session I had yesterday about what to wear, and I knew she would do a good job. She picked out two perfect outfits for me to choose from. I sighed, unable to pick. "I'm guessing you know where Jake is taking me today, so I'll let you decide."

Her face lit up like a light bulb and she handed me my outfit with a radiant smile on her face. It was a white shirt with a floral design, a yellow cardigan, light blue jeans, yellow flats and a thick yellow headband. Let's just say it was a very bright outfit.

After getting dressed I walked downstairs to see my mom, dad, Alice and Jake waiting for me. Jake smiled when he saw me, and I smiled back. _No blush, no blush, no blush!_ I thought silently to myself, but I still felt the blood run to my cheeks. Darn human genes! Dad scowled at him, but he stopped when Mom elbowed him in the gut.

"Have a good day with Jake." Mom said shoving me out the door with Jake.

"Jacob!" Dad yelled, exiting the house and following us out onto the lawn. "Please take my car!"

"No, it's okay Eddie," Jake protested. "Me and Renesmee can take the motorcycle, wouldn't want to waste any gas." Dad growled at his response. "Hey, I'm just trying to make the world a cleaner place."

Mom whispered something too low for me to hear in Dad's ear and he grumbled and went back into the house, muttering under his breath. Jake turned to me and smiled. "Okay Nessie, ready to go?"

I nodded and hopped on the back of Jake's bike, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I'm happy Jake couldn't see my face because it was beet red. It was getting colder and colder by the second here in Washington and Jake was warm and welcoming.

"Hold on." Jake cautioned me.

Let's just say I didn't think it would go that fast.

I yelped a little when he jerked the motorcycle into sixty miles per hour, and clung to Jake like a crazy person.

Jake laughed at me. "I told you to hold on."

I caught a glimpse of Dad scowling from the window. Geez, who peed in his cereal this morning? Jake flashed him one last smile, turned the corner and we were out of sight.

I rested my check on Jake's warm back, and wiggled myself closer to him. Even with nothing but a T-shirt on he was still burning up in the frigid winter air, at sixty miles per hour.

"So…where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, but I'll give you a hint: It's a pretty long drive so relax, but don't fall asleep. We wouldn't want you to fall off."

That definitely didn't help the nerves.

* * *

><p>We were driving down a dirt road when Jake pulled over. "I'm going to have to blindfold you Nessie."<p>

I sighed and let him tie it around my head. "Is all this really necessary?" I protested.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." He chuckled.

"But it doesn't match my outfit! What will Alice do when she finds out?" He laughed and slowly drove the motorcycle for about five minutes before he stopped and helped me off, leading me along a dirt road.

I could smell old dirty fabrics, rust, and oil. I heard something creak and then close, probably a gate. The ground was uneven and very easy to trip on, and inheriting my mother's clumsiness didn't make that any easier. I held Jake's hand tightly, but I stumbled and of course he caught me.

"It's okay I won't let you fall." he reassured me. I felt safe with him, not in the same way I felt safe with my family of vampires ready to kill anyone or anything that even thinks about hurting me. It wasn't the same protective, almost suffocating way I felt with my family; it was just different but still safe.

"Close your eyes," Jake whispered in my ear before taking off the blindfold. I felt the sunlight hit the lids of my closed eyes, and I was tempted to open them to make sure I wasn't sparkling like the rest of my family does.

When I was little, Quil and Seth told me that I would turn out splotchy in the sunlight when I grew up. I would have sparkly patches and normal patches. I was so upset, I didn't want to look like a patchwork quilt, I ran straight Jake and cried my eyes out. That was the day that Leah truly became my friend, she saw me with Jake and went to yell at Seth and Quil. Let's just say they never said anything of that sort ever again.

"Okay, you can open them."

When I opened my eyes I was a little startled, and not exactly sure what to think. Before me was a junk yard full of old cars.

"Let me explain in case you're wondering what we're here for." I nodded. "You know I don't make as much money as the rest of your family, but I still wanted to get you something special for your fourth/sixteenth birthday. So I'll buy a car here and we can fix it up together."

I was stunned at how much thought he put into this. It was perfect! I couldn't technically drive yet, but I would probably be able to by the time Jake fixes the car.

I smiled. "Thanks Jake, that's really thoughtful of you. I'm actually pretty happy that someone isn't getting me something expensive for my birthday this year."

"Tell me if you see a car that you like, but make sure you don't pick one too messed up." We walked down the aisles of cars till I found a cute little car with splotchy gray and dark blue paint. It only had one headlight and the passenger side window was broken. There were just three tires and the fabric convertible roof was torn and tattered.

"Hey Jake," I said pulling him away from an old, gray, jeep. "What about this one?"

"Wow Renesmee," Jake said examining the car. "You found an old 1957 Ford Thunderbird. It doesn't have a lot of exterior damage, which is good, do you want it?"

"Yes please," I begged, beaming at him.

"Your wish is my command." Jake smiled, and I hurled myself into his arms. He held me close and I could felt his heart beat next to mine. Without thinking I blurted out probably the most embarrassing thing ever.

"I love you Jake!" Oh my gosh! I hope he didn't take that seriously, I pulled away from him carful to keep the worry off my face.

He just smiled at me. "I love you too, Nessie."

Then he called over the guy sitting in a small building by the gate. Jake talked to him about getting it towed back to the house, but I wasn't paying attention. The poor car looked so sad sitting here in the junk yard, but Jake will take it home and fix it.

Jake and I spent the rest of the night in Jake's homemade garage. I was writing down all the parts that we would need to fix the car when Aunt Rose came in. "Renesmee, it's ten o'clock you need to go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

My parents only send Rose when they don't want me to argue, because there is no arguing with Aunt Rose. I sighed, said goodnight to Jake, and followed her out the door. When I got to my bedroom I saw the outfit Alice had already picked out for school tomorrow, and my parents waiting in my room for me.

"Goodnight Aunt Rose, see you tomorrow." I said, giving her a hug, she kissed the top of my head and walked out, leaving me alone with my parents.

"Renesmee, how was your day with Jacob?" Dad asked. I could tell how much he was straining to keep his voice under control and calm.

"It was great, and I love my birthday present." I yawned.

"We can talk tomorrow if you want, you look tired." Mom said, but Dad didn't seem too pleased with that. I nodded and laid down on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Jacob<p>

When Nessie left I sighed and sat against the wall of my garage. I was very proud of my garage; I built it all by myself. It definitely wasn't the best one in the world but I made it and I was happy.

I was happy I thought of a good present for Nessie. I could spend more time with her, fixing a car just for her, and she loved it.

She said that she loved me today. Just the thought of her loving me brought a smile to my face, I hoped she actually meant it. Even if she didn't mean that she really loves me, like I love her, I was just glad I made her happy. I succeeded in my only goal in life, my reason for existence. Even if I was just making her happy as a friend it was better than nothing. Seeing her smile for one second is worth it, I would walk a million miles and swim oceans to see her smile.

I couldn't stop playing that over and over again in my head. She said that she loved me! I didn't make a big deal out of it, if she didn't mean it I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and if she did mean it . . . Stop it Jake, if I don't stop Edward might come and kill me.

I was about to walk back to my cabin-or maybe I should walk to the kitchen and see if Esme has any food left, but Bella stepped into my garage.

"Hey Jake, you sure did make Renesmee happy." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Even though she didn't want to leave she passed out as soon as she got to bed."

I wasn't surprised, she was yawning the whole time she was with me. "Good, she needs her sleep."

"So do you, go to sleep Jake," she demanded.

I sighed. "I just want to finish my list of parts to get tomorrow after school, can you take Nessie's job?"

She sighed, not pleased with me. "Fine, but you better be wide awake tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Renesmee<p>

At first it was a wonderful dream. Jake and I were walking on the beach hand in hand, and then we were kissing. Then a few Quileute girls walked by us and he broke away from me and chased after one of them. Not even turning around to explain.

I opened my eyes thinking my dream was over but looking around I saw Jake and the Quileute girl from the beach kissing and embracing at the foot of my bed. Jake broke away from the girl, I thought he was going to look at me, say something, acknowledge my existence, anything. Not even looking at me he got down on one knee and gave the girl the most loving look I've ever seen, and took out a ring.

At that moment he turned to me and said three words that completely broke my heart into a million pieces. "Good-bye Nessie."

I opened my tearful sobbing eyes and dug my nails into my arm to make sure I was awake. Still sobbing, I yanked a tissue out of its box, but after that was soaked I walked down to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to sop up my tears.

I had established two things from that dream. I was in love with my best friend. The feeling I've had for him now made sense, all the warm fuzzy feelings I had whenever he said my name, all the blushing that started when he was close to me. I was in love with him.

I can't love him anymore. Even if he did love me back he would just leave me heart-broken when he imprinted on some random stranger, like Sam left Leah. I did not want to turn out like Leah, even though I was one of the only people in the world she actually likes, I could still feel the bitterness she had for the rest of the world. When Jake imprints on someone will I end up like that? Hating the world?

That will never happen to me, because from now on I won't love him.

**Now you probably see why the new title is better, I broke _my_ own heart writting it! I promise that I will post more frequently, was lazy this week and didn't get this chapter to my beta until last night and I got the edit this morning (more awesome points for her!). I am sending the next chapter to her as soon as I finish posting this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alarm Clock

**Hello lovely readers, I hoped you like the last chapter! I hope no one is too upset with the way I portayed Edward. I figured that Bella saw him as perfect, but since Renesmee isn't madly in love with him, she definitely doesn't think he's perfect. There are so many things I could talk about in my Author's note but I really want you to read this chapter!**

Chapter four: alarm clock

"Good morning, Nessie!" Alice yelled jumping on my bed. I groaned and slammed my face in my pillow to block out the blinding light she had released when she opened my curtains. "Come one Nessie, there is no point in arguing. It's the first day of school."

She yanked the blankets off my bed and yanked me into the sitting position, and I slammed myself back onto the bed. "I hate you Alice." I growled gritting my teeth.

"That's okay, you'll forgive me when you see the outfit I picked out for you today, and the rest of the week!" she tugged me off my bed with very little effort. Even though I have lived with her for many years it was still strange such force come from such a small being. Edward says it's the human genes trying to block out the supernatural.

I sighed and got ready for school, when I walked downstairs I noticed everyone was in the kitchen waiting for me except Jake. He was probably still at his cabin getting ready. Oh no! What if no one woke him up and he is still asleep! That would be terrible; he would miss the first day of school! I quietly slipped away from my family and sneaked out to his cabin.

I knocked two times on his door, paused knocked and another three times. That was our code that said it was me, Jake's code is knock once, pause, and knock another two times.

There wasn't any reply so I gently opened the door, heart pounding. I glanced around his cabin. It still looked like no one had lived in it for four months, there was a layer of dust on every flat surface, and the pale red kitchen was pristine which was not normal for Jake. He usually had plates scattered around the counter and overflowing from the sink, but he cleaned it before he left for the Amazon.

I glanced up at the loft that was his bedroom. I didn't see him moving around so I quietly walked up the ladder, trepidation killing me as I walked up the creaky stairs.

He lay on his back, perfectly at peace. His eyes closed and his face was calm and relaxed. I sat at the edge of his bed and cursed under my breath when I noticed how long I had been staring. I reached out to wake him up, but hesitated unable to make myself do it. He looked so tranquil; he probably didn't want to wake up. But I was already here, and now I couldn't just leave so I gently shock his shoulder. "Jake, wake up."

He mumbled something quietly and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I sighed crawled across to where he was and shock him, a lot harder this time. "Jake wake up!"

This time he inhaled loudly and opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning Nessie." He sat up next to me, his face inches from mine. I going lost in his warm brown eyes, I could feel his breath against my face, warm, gentle. I could hear his heart, it was going a lot slower than mine.

I finally pulled my eyes away and blushed terribly. This is not the way someone who isn't in love with Jake anymore acts! I was in his bed with him so close our noses were almost touching, I had to stop this. "Good, morning, we have school today, I'll be waiting for you back in the house."

I quickly got up and left, not waiting for a reply, how could I do this? He is so…irresistible, it's like there's something pulling us closer and closer together. No matter how hard I try to stay away, because he will only break my heart in the end.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Jake in the kitchen eating breakfast, trying my hardest not to make any eye contact. My parents were going over the story so that I don't trip up during school. My dad and I were brother and sister, Mom, Emmett, and Alice were brother and sisters, Jasper and Rosalie were brother and sister, Jake didn't have any siblings, and Grandpa Carlisle and his wife Esme adopted all of us.<p>

_Edward_ told me that I needed to start calling my family by their first names in my head so that I don't accidentally call my adopted sister mom. It was hard, but no matter where we are whenever I think Aunt, or Dad, or Grandma, I get a dirty look from_ Edward_.

"Ready for your first day of high school Renesmee?" Jake asked, walking with me to his car. We were car-pooling Jake and I were riding in Jake's car, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were riding in Alice's Porsche, and Emmett and Rose were in the jeep. Carlisle said we could only bring three cars to school each day and it has to be the same three cars (until my thunderbird is ready to drive). Last time they went to school they drove Edward's and Rosalie's cars and now they switched.

I was nervous about being alone with Jake in the car on the way to school almost every morning. I tried to convince myself that we were just friends and that it didn't matter. I was also nervous about my classes; I was taking all upper level classes because I was smarter than the average bear.

"I'm so nervous." I exclaimed putting my face in my palms. I didn't want to admit it, especially to Jake, who I am_ trying_ not to be in love with, but I was scared out of my mind.

"It's okay Nessie," he spoke calmingly. "What exactly are you worried about?"

"I won't fit in, my classes will be extremely hard, and what if all of my teachers hate, what if everyone thinks I'm a know-it-all?" I rambled.

Jake sighed. "Oh Nessie, if you only knew how wonderful you truly are." my heart fluttered at his words, OH MY GOSH! Stop it Nessie! "I don't know why you are so worried about everyone not liking you, every one you've ever met likes you," I blushed. "Even Leah likes you, you will have the whole school wrapped around your pinkie finger by the end of the first semester."

"Actually we're starting school in the middle of the year, so I'll have the whole school wrapped my pinkie finger by the end of the _second_ semester."

"Yes you will." he grinned from ear to ear. He was always so proud of himself, whenever he could outsmart me. "And if no one at school likes you just know that I do and that's all that matters."

Crap I shouldn't have brought that up, he is making this so hard! By the end of the car ride I had decided that I can't just avoid Jake, but whenever I was with him I couldn't start think about how handsome he is, or how wonderful life would be if he just loved me back. Crap I'm doing it again.

Edward had gotten our schedules while we waited in the parking lot. When he returned I practically attacked him for mine. I had first, third, and fourth period with Jake today, second with him tomorrow and fourth period with Da-Edward.

I was surprised I wasn't with more of my family members, but it makes sense, Rose and Emmett are seniors, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Bella, and Edward are Juniors, and I'm the only sophomore but Jake is the only one not taking advanced classes.

Our family went separate ways to our first period class. Jake and I barely made the bell and were the last two people in the class.

"I'm guessing you are the two new students," the teacher asked. She was tall and slender with mousy brown hair and very light blue eyes. "Renesmee Mason and Jacob Wolfe?" I nodded, and she pointed to one seat in the second row and another in the third, of course and I took the one closer to the front.

I could practically feel the eyes of guys watching me, Alice could have picked a more modest shirt but I think Jake was getting more attention than I was, he had every single female eye on him, including mine. When I realized this I quickly averted my gaze and took out my notebook and pencil to take notes. I had a lot of catching up to do in this class if I wanted to ace the test on Friday.

* * *

><p>Jacob<p>

I was highly aware of all of the adolescent male eyes watching Renesmee from the moment we entered the room. I would have to have a talk with Alice about school appropriate clothes, the very flattering pink sweater exposed a lot. Even though she wore a shirt underneath, the large golden necklace drew all eyes to her chest.

I was also aware of the girls watching me but unlike the guys, they at least tried to avert their eyes, most of them only got a few glances and went back to their notes but all male eyes stayed on Nessie for the whole class period.

Nessie never seem to notice, she was too busy writing down every word the teacher said. Shoot, I should probably be doing that right now…oh well Nessie will probably let me copy hers. I was happy I picked the seat a row back from her; I could watch her all class period. She was so diligent and focused during school; she is very easy to watch.

I'm very glad that I don't have Edward's gift/curse right now, just watching the way guys watched her made me mad I didn't want to know what was going through their minds, as they stared at my Renesmee. The bell rang sooner than I thought it would. I stood and started walking towards Nessie when a tall (but not as tall as me) boy with blonde hair stepped in front of me. "You live with Renee-me Mason right?"

"Renesmee, and yes I live with her." I replied, not exactly sure where he was going with this conversation.

"Is she single?" I tried my hardest to hold back the shaking but my hand still shock slightly as I balled it into a fist. What would I say? What if he asked her out? What if he ran off and told all of his buddies and the attacked her like a pack of wolves (figuratively not literally, she could take a pack of wolves. Millions of teenage boys asking her out, I'm not so sure.)

"Yeah, but she doesn't really date. Her family is extremely overprotective." especially me, and I will happily kill you if you hurt her. "Especially her brother, Edward, trust me when I say you don't want to mess with him." Or me. "She is just so worried someone would ask her out and she would have to turn them down because her family embarrasses her so much. You understand right?"

The guy nodded and then walked away and replayed what I had said to his little group of friends. As I walked out of class I was surprised, but pleased to see Renesmee waiting for me at the door. "Hey Jake, who were you talking to?"

Crap, what was I supposed to tell her? Some guy came up to me and asked if you were single, and I lied to him? "Some guy who wanted to know what the homework was, and I have no idea, do we have any homework?"

Nessie frowned at me. "Yes we have homework! You should know that she mentioned it like five times." I didn't pay any attention to what the teacher said, I don't even remember what her name was.

"What class do you have next?" I asked her, I knew she didn't have shop with me, but I couldn't remember what her next class was.

"Gym, I wish I didn't have it, Edward says I need…" she whispered the next part in my ear. "To act more human." she pulled away from my ear. "It'll be so annoying!"

I laughed, and walked with her to the gym. As I watched her walk in from a distance I saw a group of loud boys run into the gym and stopped to stare. My Renesmee just continued walking to another place where I couldn't protect her.

I was starting to really hate school.

* * *

><p>Renesmee<p>

When I entered the gym I spotted a tall muscular teacher in sweat pants, sweatshirt, and a whistle around her neck. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail and one hand held a clipboard.

"Excuse me." I said as I approached. "I'm Renesmee Mason, I'm new here are you Mrs. Marsie?"

"Yes, I am." she looked down at her clipboard and wrote something down. "Our P.E. class is running outside today, did you bring clothes to change into?' I shook my head. "It's okay, make sure you bring clothes tomorrow, for today you can sit out with Shaylee." She pointed to a girl sitting in the bleachers with thick brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

As I approached I noticed that she had a thin, long scar on her arm, I pretended not to notice.

"Hey, are you sitting out too?" she asked. I nodded and sat down next to her. "Well I'm thankful for the company; I've been alone for a week now."

"Why have you been sitting out?" I asked.

"I sprained my ankle about a month ago. Its fine now but I have to get a note from my doctor to participate again. Carter offered to 'forget' her clothes today so that she can sit out with me today, but you're here, so there's no need. Oh, by the way, I'm Shaylee Marks"

"Oh, well nice to meet you Shaylee, I'm Renesmee Mason."

"Hey girls!" Coach Marsie called after leading stretches. "We're going to go outside you need to walk the track till we finish running and doing handball drills."

Shaylee sighed and stood up; I followed her out of the gym and onto the track. "So where did you live before coming here?"

We didn't think of that when we came up with a cover story. "We've lived here since we were adopted by Dr. Cullen, we were homeschooled until we decided to go to real school."

"That's cool, I've always wanted be homeschooled, but my mom said no because she was too lazy." Shaylee sighed. Even though I was only partially lying I still felt bad, Shaylee was really nice.

"It's not as fun as it seems." I explained. "You don't make any friends, besides your family, don't get me wrong I love my family, but I want to meet new people."

"I can understand that, but I still can't wait to get out of this place."

I laughed. "It can't be that bad, it's pretty annoying to have everyone staring, but that'll stop soon right?"

"I don't really know, I just moved here four months ago, I've been told that there aren't that many people who move here, pretty small town I guess."

"Where did you move from?" I inquired.

"Atlanta, Georgia."

"Wow, you're far from home, why did you move?"

"I got bullied…a lot, my parents said it wasn't good for me, so we moved out here."

I glanced at her scar but did pry, I just met her, and it was probably something private if she didn't tell me, she seemed like she was a pretty open person.

"One more lap girls!" Coach Marsie yelled.

**Please tell me how you think her first day of school is going to far by clicking that lovely button in that ↓ ****general direction which says review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Selfishly Stubborn

**I'm sorry! I know you have been waiting for the second half of Nessie's school day for a whole week, so here it is! Super sorry no beta.**

"Hey Nessie do you need someone to help you find the cafeteria?" Shaylee asked when we left the gym, with her friend Carter. Carter was nice, she but she was also pretty shy.

"I was going to follow all the people walking in the same direction but if you could I would appreciate it." I admitted.

"Do you want to sit with us today?" Carter invited. "I understand if you wanted to sit with your family, but my table still has an empty seat."

"Sure." I wanted to sit with Jake, but I was trying to make friends. I was glad for Shaylee's company, it was my only relief from nonstop Jacob thoughts, even during Geometry when I was trying my hardest to focus and taking notes my mind keep drifting to the man in the row behind me.

We walked into the cafeteria and walked to a table with two people already sitting at it. The two boys at the table were like day and night, one had black hair and the other had light, almost white blonde hair. Carter sat very close to the blonde haired boy and he grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They must be dating.

"Renesmee, is this Kye." Carter explained, indicating the boy with his arm around her. Then she gestured at the boy with black hair. "That's Devin."

"Hey Rene-sm-ee." Devin said, slowly sounding out my name, so that he didn't get it wrong, very considerate of him. "Do you have a nickname?"

"You can call me Nessie." I felt a little weird letting someone else besides my family and close friends call me Nessie, but it was a bit of a mouthful.

I slowly glanced around to see Jake and my family taking turns secretly watching me, I tried not to catch Jake's eyes, but failed. He beamed at me, I returned the smile and quickly turned back to my table.

* * *

><p>Two more periods and I am done for the day. Shaylee was walking me to my third period when a tall girl with long straight blonde hair stopped in front of us. She looked disapprovingly at Shaylee, full-out <em>glared<em> at me, and then walked away.

"What's her issue?" I asked Shaylee as soon as she was out of earshot.

"That's Shelby," Shaylee explained. "She used to be the most popular girl in school, that is until you came along."

"Me?"

"You've got the whole school's attention, and it's not even third period yet." I guess she was right, but I definitely wasn't popular, popular people were friends with other popular people right?

We got to my class and I said good-bye to Shaylee, walked inside. The teacher has squinting at a computer screen making his face wrinkle. He was tall, and had the ugliest beard in the whole, I approached his desk. "Hello, I'm Renesmee Mason, the new student here."

He looked me up and down, I felt a little uncomfortable with him looking at me like that, it felt wrong. I checked his name plate, hoping I had the wrong person, Byles. I looked by at my schedule and saw the same name next to the course name, French. "Renesmee, you might need to stay after for some tutoring so that you can get caught up, here's the text book, if you have any questions feel free to stop by and ask."

He still had his eyes on me as I sat down in an empty seat. I glanced around the class, but there were no familiar faces. I sighed and took more notes, and by the end of the class I wanted to throw up.

When the bell rang I quickly stood and walked out into the hallway. I took out my schedule and map to find my next class but Carter found me first. "Hey Nessie, Shaylee told me where to find you, did you enjoy French?"

"Um not really…" I said.

"That's okay you can't like all your classes, my friend took French she had the worst teacher ever, Mr. Byles. Do you have him?" I nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry, he's isn't that bad, he just assigns a lot of homework and has his class take lots of notes." notes and homework I can live with but I just hated to way he looked at me.

That conversation ended quickly when we entered Mr. Neal's class, Carter told me we could sit anywhere so I talked to the teacher and took a seat next to Carter.

Right before class started Jake came in, I totally forgot that I had this class with him so it caught me off guard and before I knew it I was staring, like all the other bubblehead girls in this class, I just stared at him. Then he smirked at me and broke me out of my haze. I looked down at my paper and tried not to think about him, but he took the desk next to mine.

Mr. Neal was a cool teacher, had gave us a lot of work but it was easy work. He had us take notes for part of the class and then for the rest of the class we could work on homework or talk. I opened my text book and was about to start catching up when Jake started talking to me.

"Nessie?" he asked. I looked up and it happened again, I was stuck in his eyes, I opened my mouth to respond but I had to shut it because no words were coming out.

"What did you say Jake?" I asked looking away, closing my text book.

"How was French?" he repeated for me.

"Oh, it was okay I guess, I have a lot of catching up to do." I looked down. I didn't really want to tell him about Mr. Byles.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked touching my arm. I sighed I would have to tell him because he will nag me about it until the day I die. I put my hand on his arm and showed him the way Mr. Byles looked at me and how wrong it felt to have him do that.

I finally looked at Jake, afraid of what he might say. "I can kill him if you want me to Nessie."

"NO! Jake don't do anything, please, I'll live just don't think about it around Edward, and don't say anything to Bella please, Jake!" I begged. He closed his eyes, I took his shaking hands in mine. "Please, Jacob."

His shaking only got worse he held my hand tightly. "Jake do you need to leave?" he nodded and asked Mr. Neal to go to the bathroom, he looked at me one more time before he fled the room.

* * *

><p>Jacob<p>

I tried to calm down my heart rate in the hallway, but it didn't work and the shaking got worse. I walked down the hallway toward the nearest exit but I stopped when Bella stepped out of a classroom and turned to look at me.

"Renesmee texted me and told me you were in the hallway and needed help." she said as I approached. "She said you could tell me what happened."

"Call Seth please." I begged, my voice cracking The shaking got worse and I ran toward the door but some thing caught my eye. It was Mr. Byles' classroom. Renesmee's memory hit me again and I clenched my fists. Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Seth, Jake needs you…I don't know why," Bella talking into the phone. "He's shaking really bad…just phase and run here as fast as you can." she hung up the phone and looked at me. "Jake tell me what happened."

"Renesmee's French teacher…" I croaked, but I just couldn't finish. It was bad enough that the thought of him looking at her was stuck in my head I just couldn't say it.

Bella put her hand under my jaw and made me look at her like a mother does when she is scolding her five year old kid. "Jake, tell me right now."

"Stupid pervert," I growled. "He looked at her like, like she was a piece of meat. He looked at _my_ Renesmee, how _dare_ he!" The shaking was uncontrollable now and my whole body shock with fury.

"Jake, you have to be less possessive of her. She is not yours and the sooner you learn that the easier this high school experience will be. She is very attractive and he won't be the last person look at her that way, but there is nothing you can do, if she doesn't want you to do anything."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I ran into the woods and I phased. I guess I'll meet Seth half-way, I just need to get out of here before I kill him.

* * *

><p>Renesmee<p>

The bell rang and I quickly said good-bye to Carter and collected Jake's belongings.

"Jacob is your adopted brother right?" Mr. Neal asked watching me gather his things.

"Yeah, he was feeling sick, so he probably went home, see you tomorrow Mr. Neal." I explained. My stomach clenched with worry and I desperately hoped he would be waiting for me in the parking lot. I shouldn't have told him, I hoped he didn't kill Mr. Byles, even though I hated him I didn't want him to die because of me.

My hopes were squashed when I didn't see him in the parking lot, but I saw Bella and walked toward her. "Did Jake leave?"

She nodded. "I called Seth and I think Jake went to meet him half-way, he really just needed to get away from the school."

I had to ride home with Alice and Jasper. I didn't say anything just sat in the back of the Porsche. Alice flicked her rearview mirror around so that she can look at me. "Renesmee could you stop sulking and tell me what happened."

I explained what happened and how Jake phased and ran away. She sigh and looked at Jasper. "You probably shouldn't have done that, Jake's pretty protective of you, almost as protective as Edward. Does Edward know yet?"

"No, well probably." I sighed. "I didn't want him to know but Bella knows so he probably does too."

Alice inhaled deeply. "Well that's not good, let's just hope he wasn't driving when he found out."

When we got home I went straight to my room and cried my eyes out. I had a whole lot of homework to do and I need to learn half a semester's worth of French so that I don't have to stay after school with that creep, but I couldn't do it right now. My heart ached for Jacob more than it ever had before.

The crying stopped after a while and I was half-way through my homework when I heard a knocking coming from my balcony. I turned to see Jake standing there behind my glass doors. I walked to the doors and let him in.

He walked inside and slowly turned to me after I closed the door. "Renesmee, I'm sorr-"

I didn't let him finish before I firmly hugged him as I held in the tears. "Don't you ever do that again Jake." I warned. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry, Nessie." He apologized. "I overreacted."

"Yes you did." I said. "Why were you so mad, there's no point in getting upset over it."

He sighed. "Remember when I asked you to trust that I would protect you because I couldn't tell you why?" I nodded. "I'll explain why I was so mad later, right now I can't tell you."

My dream had started the way it did last night. Jake and I were happy together. In this dream he proposed to me and I said yes of course, and we got married, we were married for a long time and I was pregnant, but he imprinted on that girl and left me behind again.

I woke up sobbing just like last night, getting a towel to burry my face in to dry my tears. Why did I have it so hard? Why couldn't Jake just be normal so that I wouldn't have to worry about him breaking my heart? I'll just kidnap him and take him to South America where there are no Quileute girls for him to imprint on. But that would be extremely selfish of me, he has family here, and his pack, he can't just leave with me, even if I wanted him to.

* * *

><p>Jasper<p>

He was downstairs listening to her cry again, he listens to her dreaming about Jacob and secretly comes right here every night since Jacob got back. Everyone knew what he was doing but they didn't mention it, to he or Renesmee, except tonight.

I entered the room grimly, "Edward, how long are you going to let this go on?"

He gritted his teeth. "Until she is seven."

"Do you think that's healthy for her, Edward? It takes more than titanium curtains to hide those emotions from me. I can tell how miserable she is, just like you can."

He flinched "Don't tell me how to raise my daughter Jasper."

"You don't need to raise her anymore, no matter how much you hate to admit it she is full grown now. She has a right to make her own decisions. You have to let Jacob tell her, or else she might not even make it to seven."

"What are you talking about Jasper?"

"What if she commits suicide, I would if I was her. Think of it from her point of view, she can tell that Jacob loves her back but she thinks that she can't ever be with him because he will break her heart, but there is no need. She is breaking her own heart. How much longer do you think she can live like this?"

"Do you think I'm happy that she's crying herself to sleep every night? I just wanted her to explore some options before thinking that she has to be with someone else."

"But she loves him Edward, don't you think that she has a right not know? She can't be happy because she thinks the person her heart is telling her to be with will break her heart, you are suffocating her happiness. Does Jacob know about this?" Edward shock his head. "What do you think he would say if you told him, do you think he would be happy?"

Edward glared at me. "Go away Jasper."

"Fine Edward, but I warned you, if she hates you after this it's no one's fault but yours." I left without waiting for his reply. He was stubborn about things like this. Whenever he thought he was doing something for someone he loved he sticks to it, there was no swaying him. It was just like when he left Bella, he thought he was helping her but it only made both him and her miserable, no matter how much we warned him against it.

I had to get out of this overly emotion house, I swear it's like living with a bunch of pregnant teenagers!

"Where do you think you are going?" Alice whispered in my ear after jumping on my back and wrapping her arms around me neck.

"I have to get out of the house," I explained then I turned on the southern gentleman. "I would be much obliged if you came with me ma'am."

"I would love to." she said kissing my ear, she jumped off my back and took my hand. "What were you talking to Edward about?"

"Renesmee is in love with Jacob but she thinks that he will imprint on someone else and brake her heart." I explained. "I would tell her but Edward doesn't want her to know until she is seven."

"Why wait till she's seven? Why not now?" Alice wondered.

"Edward made Jake promise he won't tell Nessie until she is seven because Carlisle said that is when she will be fully grown. Even though Renesmee is full grown now, he won't let him tell her because he is selfishly stubborn. He thinks it is best for her to experience 'other people' before Jacob tell her.

"But for imprintees **(people the wolves imprinted on)** it feels wrong to be with other people besides they're imprint. Since Nessie already knows Jacob she won't _want_ to be with anyone else."

"Oh, the poor girl." Alice sympathized. "It's Bella all over again."

I chuckled. "That's what I was thinking, but of course I didn't say that to Edward, he wouldn't have let me live to say another word.

Alice smiled back at me and dazzled me beyond belief. Before I met Alice I never understood how vampire relationships never die out, how they are fixated with they're mate from the moment they see them till the second they die? Again, this was before I met Alice, I knew from the moment I met her that I would be obsessed with her until I no longer walk this earth.

"We could try to get Renesmee together with someone from school, and when she is unhappy and brakes up with him Edward will see that she only wants Jacob." Alice suggested. I smiled, this girl is genuinely amazing, how did I get someone like her?

"You are a genius." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm well aware." She smiled backed at me, but when I leaned in to place a kiss on her lips she jumped out of my arms giggling. "You have to catch me first." and darted off.

I sighed running after her through the forest.

**I hoped you enjoyed the Alice and Jasper fluff, I know I enjoyed writing it, I think I might make a Alice/Jasper fanfic after this...back on topic, I was wondering if you lovely readers prefer edited but delayed, or grammatically terrible, but maybe a few days earlier. Please review and let me know :)**


End file.
